1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to synchronization/back-up server systems, and more, specifically, to a method for displaying files and data objects from a plurality of devices in such system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Back-up systems typically enable users to back up files from a plurality of computers to a central server. Some systems provide an interface through which users can view and access files from the computers backed up by the server. Such systems provide a file-system view of files for each computer. Although it is useful to have a file-system view for each computer, such a view does not enable a user to see a view of files across computers. Consequently, it is desirable to have an improved user interface that has multiple views of the backed-up files, where one or more views combines files from different computers. Also, it is desirable to any able to control any of the files on any of the devices through such improved interface.